Obstacles Overcome
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "A Chance Encounter" by leighann415, written as a birthday gift. Before leaving Kansas City, Niles stops once again at The Cracked Mug. He meets Regina and Daphne for a second time and learns just how remarkable the family is. One-shot. No knowledge of either show necessary to read!


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) for writing "A Chance Encounter." It was a truly beautiful crossover between two of my favorite shows. I thought there could be a bit more done with the premise, though, so I felt the need to step in and do this. It's also a birthday gift to Leigh Ann for all of her support of my stories! *Hugs*

Niles glanced at his watch. He still had a little time to kill before going to the airport. As much as he was anxious to get home to his pregnant wife, as well as their son, he was glad he didn't need to rush. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. It seemed as if Kansas City were divided into two sections, and the economic differences between them were obvious. East Riverside, where he was now, was clearly the poorer area. He felt a certain unease, even though he'd been here just the other day. Strangely, he hadn't really taken in his surroundings then.

His anxiety subsided as he reached his destination: The Cracked Mug. It was no Nervosa, but still a charming little coffeehouse. But it wasn't just a need for a latte which brought him here. He could've gotten that at Starbucks. No, he was hoping to run into someone. Or, rather, two people. When he entered the store, he found it was much more crowded than it had been earlier. Thinking there was no way he could find Regina or her daughter in the crowd, he slowly made his way up to the counter. At least he could get his drink.

"Dr. Crane." Niles turned upon hearing the voice. Right in front of him was the woman he'd been thinking about. "I didn't expect to see you here again," she said.

Niles smiled nervously. "I have some time before I have to get to the airport. I thought I'd come and get some coffee. Where's your daughter?"

Before Regina could answer, Daphne walked up. "Hello, Dr. Crane." She signed as she spoke. Niles was fascinated by the speed with which she could do that. It truly was amazing.

"Hello, D-A-P-H-N-E," he said, spelling her name as she'd taught him. "Did I do that right?"

"Perfect," Daphne answered.

"My wife won't believe it when I tell her that I met another Daphne. And that you're deaf _and_ pre-med! It's amazing!"

Regina smiled. "I couldn't be prouder of Daphne." Just then, she happened to see a couple walking by, and she grabbed the woman's arm. The two stopped. "This is John and Kathryn Kennish, Daphne's other parents."

Niles smiled politely. "I'm sorry, did you say 'other parents'?" Only then did he realize that Kathryn's red hair almost matched Daphne's.

Regina nodded. "A few years ago, we all found out that there was a mistake at the hospital when Daphne was born. I was given Daphne, and John and Kathryn got my daughter, Bay." Regina pointed across the room at a young girl who was signing rapidly to a blond boy.

"Wow," Niles said. He couldn't think what else to say. "That must've been a huge shock to all of you."

Kathryn nodded. "It turned our family upside down. But it's been a blessing, honestly. I wrote a book about our experiences. It became something of a hit." She grinned, slightly embarrassed.

"That's amazing," Niles said. He was running out of ways to compliment this family. They'd clearly had to overcome far more than their fair share of challenges.

"Next customer, please." Niles realized then that Eric was looking directly at him. He'd been so distracted by this conversation with Regina and the Kennishes that he hadn't even noticed he was now first in line.

"Oh, I guess that's me," Niles said. He turned to Eric and gave his usual order of a half-caf latte. "I really can't believe how nice this place is," he said suddenly as he paid for his drink. "My wife and I are regulars at a shop in Seattle. I don't like Starbucks, or any of those chains. I find mom-and-pop shops usually have far better coffee."

"Thank you," Regina said, smiling. "I decorated this place myself. Daphne and I are from right here in East Riverside, so I wanted to do something to help the people here."

"That's truly wonderful," Niles said. It occurred to him then that his Daphne would certainly like this family. She cared about others; that was one of the qualities which drew him to her. "I almost wish I didn't have to leave today," he said.

"It would be awesome if you could stay," Daphne said. "You could probably help me with my chemistry homework." She laughed.

"I'm afraid it's been a long time since I've been in school," Niles replied. "But good luck in your studies. I think it's truly admirable the way you haven't let your disability stop you."

"Thanks," Daphne said. "I owe it all to my mom." She gave Regina a one-armed hug.

It warmed Niles' heart to see the love between Daphne and Regina. It obviously didn't matter a bit to either of them that they weren't biologically related. "It was so nice to meet all of you," he said, knowing he was running out of time. "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet your other daughter."

"Oh, it's all right," Regina replied dismissively.

"Well, if fate ever brings me back to Kansas City, I'll certainly stop in here again." He waved as he began to walk toward the door.

"Please do," Regina said.

As he got back into his rental car, Niles couldn't help smiling to himself. Daphne was always saying how nothing was ever just a coincidence. Niles was skeptical of such things. Still, the connection he'd felt to Regina and her family was impossible to deny. Niles knew he would never forget them, especially Daphne. One day very soon, she would probably end up being Kansas City's first-ever deaf doctor. He would definitely be telling his children about that, because it was solid proof that anything can be accomplished with enough determination.

**The End**


End file.
